sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Through the Looking Back Glass
" "Through the Looking Back Glass" is the ninetieth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on August 18, 2017 and is the ninth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Cedric's sister Cordelia moves into Enchancia Castle and the two siblings can't get along, so Sofia tries to help by taking a peek into their past. Plot At Enchancia Castle, Cedric is waiting outside in the courtyard. Sofia comes up to him and asks him for his help with her homework: Using a spell to shrink a watermelon to the size of a grape. When he notices that he's distracted, she asks him if he's okay, to which he tells her he isn't: His sister is coming to the Castle to stay for a long while. Cordelia and Calista arrive in their coach. Calista greets her Uncle Ceddy with affection but his sister greets him with scorn. Calista explains that the reason they're staying at Enchancia Castle so long is that their castle is being renovated and her mother and uncle grew up in Enchancia Castle back when their father was the Royal Sorceror and Roland I was the King of Enchancia. Cedric offers to bring the bags in but Cordelia wants to do it herself. This causes a magical fight between the two. They arrive in what will be Calista's bedroom and Cordelia uses her magic to get it ready for her daughter before leaving to get ready for dinner. Once she's gone, Cedric tells Sofia and his niece that he fears Cordelia is going to make her stay in the castle a nightmare for him since she doesn't think he can cast even the simplest spell before he leaves as well. Calista and Sofia are sympathetic to him and decide to tell Cordelia all the great things Cedric has done. However, when they get to Cordelia's room, they discover that Cordelia's "hair" is really just a wig that she wears to hide a hideous green hairdo. This discovery shocks the pair to the point where they hastily leave. They run into King Roland and tell him what they saw. Roland takes the girls aside and shows them a picture of Cedric and Cordelia when they were younger. Sofia notes they were so close back then and could be again to which Roland tells her that's impossible after the incident at Cordelia's Sorceress Ball. Before he can explain, Baileywick comes over and tells him he's needed in the Throne Room to deal with the Elf Situation again. Calista tells her they can find out what happened with her Looking Back Glass, a magic mirror they can use to see into the past. Using the mirror, Sofia and Calista see the day of Cordelia's Sorceress Ball and see Roland, Tilly, Cedric, and Cordelia when they were kids. Cordelia is really nervous and fussing over being fabulous for her Ball and Cedric is applying potion after potion to get her ready. When they're done, Cedric offers to cast a spell to make her an entrance. Cordelia tells him he's too young to cast such a spell but he successfully casts it with a purple serum. However, when he uses the spell with a now white serum, the smoke ends up ruining Cordelia's hair. Cedric tries to fix it but he only turns it green. Cordelia's Ball is ruined and everyone blames Cedric. When they return to the present, Cedric, who saw everything, tells Sofia that this incident is why nobody but his mother and Calista respected him and believed in him until she came along. They then head to his workshop to help Sofia with her homework. However, when they get there, they find Cordelia rearranging all his supplies. After making her stop, Cedric tries to help Sofia with her homework but thanks to Cordelia's rearrangements he has a hard time finding his supplies. This eventually causing another fight between them that causes the spell to go wrong in a way that causes the Castle to shrink. Cedric and Cordelia keep fighting, and when Cedric mentions his smoke serum being purple, Sofia becomes confused as she remembers that the serum was white. Calista remembers that the smoke serum started off purple, which makes the girls deduce that something happened to the smoke serum, so they decide to use the Looking Back Glass again to see what happened. Using the mirror, Sofia and Calista discover that the reason the serum turned white is that Cordelia knocked her hair potion into it by mistake and she and Cedric never saw it happen. Since Sofia and Calista can't be seen or heard by young Cedric and Cordelia, the former two are unable to save Cordelia from being affected by the ruined smoke serum. Upon returning to the present, Sofia and Calista use to the Looking Back Glass to show Cordelia that what happened to her hair is really all her fault. This makes Cedric and Cordelia stop fighting and Cordelia encourages her brother to fix the castle. Cedric says that this spell can only be stopped with more Dwindle Dust, and Cordelia claims there's still some more. Cedric can hardly touch the drawer because it's really small, and his fingers are too big. Calista helps her Uncle Ceddy by climbing up and taking the Dwindle Dust out of the drawer, and when she hands it to her uncle, Cedric fixes the castle with Cordelia praising him. Roland comes in demanding an explanation and Cordelia tells him it was her fault and Cedric fixed everything. Cedric fixes his sister's hair and takes Sofia outside to help her with her homework as thanks. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer **Jack Rainsford as Young Cedric *Rachael MacFarlane as Cordelia the Conjuror **Gabriella Graves as Young Cordelia *Katie Zieff as Calista *Travis Willingham as King Roland II/King Roland I *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Bonnie Hunt as Young Tilly Trivia *The episode's title is a play on Through the Looking Glass, the sequel to Alice in Wonderland. *It's revealed that Tilly was once the Future Queen of Enchancia but her inheritance went to her younger brother instead. **It is also revealed that no one has told Sofia this. *King Roland I makes his debut appearance in this episode. *Moral: Every detail is important. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4